devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Tetrick
Chad Tetrick is a DB N-Force OC* --> Ten Year Chad Or Known As Chad.exe Link <-- Chad Tetrick Chad Tetrick is a engineer that loves playing on tablets and with other machines. He uses his tablet and his machines in order to fight. Appearance Chad Tetrick has blue hair and 3D glasses on him. Chad also takes the appearance of a noob. Personality Chad Tetrick is usually quite hyper, able to go at fast speeds as if he had a hole ship of sugar. He is also very into technology so when he can talk about any tech, he will go on forever. Although Chad is quite shy and unsocial but when he has the chance to be social, he acts like a nice friend. Moves GET READY TO READ A LOT, OH BOY! :U D: Like its a lot. A hole lot... A poop deck of words and sentences. There are more words than your final test. Ok maybe not that much. But it's still a lot... I would get your reading glasses. Like you should. If you don't have any, get some now. It's the time. Like finally. Ok. I'm sorry, just read it. :P Upgrades Healing station (Increase the radius of the healing and the health of the healing station by 1 per upgrade) Gotta go fast (Increase the cool down of the passive happening by 1 every upgrade) Explosion! (Increase the area the missile takes up by 1 every upgrade) Backstory Chad Tetrick is a tech nerd, always since he was a baby was interested in all tech. Although, tech has cause many problems in his life. When Chad was in school, everyone bullied him and called him a nerd because he was into so much tech. This cause Chad to have social problems which made him shy. *Now present time* Chad Tetrick is working at a tablet store. Where everyone, even his boss hates him. Chad would always work hard so we could impress the other workers and his boss but nothing would work. One day, Chad saw a unwrapped tablet on the floor. Chad thought to himself that this could be his moment to impress everyone. But once Chad grabbed onto the tablet, he passed out. Chad when he woke up, he couldn't see anything but one person. He called himself Mr. Wise and he said, "Chad Tetrick, I know your might be freaking out, but don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, no one is going to bully you here." Then Chad replied with, "Ok, but why am I here?" Then Mr. Wise said, "Because I want to ask you, do you want to join me? In my adventures? If yes, then take the tablet and if no then leave." Chad then decided yes and took the tablet and then suddenly we transformed into a noob and felt power coming through the tablet. For now on, Chad Tetrick used his technology to make the world better and serves N-force. Lore Trivia Chad Tetrick is part of the main team of N-force. (SPOILER) In chapter 4, Chad Tetrick is killed. Relationships Everyone in the N-force main team because he is one of the members of the main team Trivia * I made this under a day :U (LOTS OF TYPING) * His q ability was going to be his r ability but it was changed because it was to cool for that :> * The picture that is used now is done by Kaiden10043, thanks man your the best! :D (ALSO NO GREEN SCREEN! :O) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:N-Force Category:Neuling Users